Black Blood
by Ruby125
Summary: Has anyone else hated how many oppurtinites that 'little demon' crushed, well cut him out because he pissed me off so now lets see what will happen with Maka when she is stuck with Black blood with no little demon in control. Black!Maka. Serious!fic readerchoice!pairing(except slash, sorry guys and girls I just can't do that) May be raising the chapter rating later.


Black Blood

**A/N: Ok lets me just clarify that this is an art of fiction and there is will be some fandom breaking here (thus AU). If I can remember the main points that you will need to know they should be listed below:**

**Personally I found the little demon ruining the idea of Black Blood thus he won't be in this; there will be no 'little demon' instead all the Black blood abilities are just that abilities, at whim of the user, the black blood will still be maddening though and quite dangerous to the user (depending on the user)**

**I am aware of Canon Maka's Grigori( is that how you spell it) soul and it will retain that to a degree, but instead of it being the epitome of good souls it will be different, even angels can fall from grace.**

**Based on anime guys, sorry, though chances are I will end up including someone from the actual Manga I will just have to do some research on that character, if you guys want to request someone I will see if I can fit her/him into the story.**

Maka woke to a familiar cream room, wondering how she got here it came back slowly but once it did it hit harder than could think, but she couldn't help the curiosity it also inspired

Maka remembered the fight with the immortal Free, and just as Maka and Soul put aside their differences and attempted a witch hunter they never had before, something … wrong happened and she could feel Soul's soul wavelength pull and 'chew' at the edges of her own and just as their soul resonance reached a whole new level with the genie hunter, the jaws of Soul's wavelength snapped off a piece of her own like jaws of a giant phantasmal beast ripping off the head of smaller prey, but as her soul started to 'bleed' the beast retched and the feeling of a thick goo like substance ran into Maka's wavelength filling the gap like a infected scab covers a wound, disgustingly bloated but also asthenic which was both disgusting but oddly appealing.

After that Maka was able to push Soul's new genie hunter form through Free's tail that he was fortified so that not even a super powered witch hunter could go through it, throwing the escaped prisoner off his stance and with the appearance of a now conscious Black Star they were able to force free into retreat and off the bridge into the icy waters below, and into retreat back to the witch Medusa

She didn't remember much else from that night except two things, Soul didn't catch her as she hit the thin layer of hard snow on the suspension bridge from exhaustion and and secondly that the blood she splattered on the ground from internal bleeding coming back up . . . was black

Back again to when Maka woke again to the familiar cream room of the nurses office in the DWMA Maka tried to brush off the black blood as a delusion of lack of said blood, but her gut feeling disagreed with that logic and in fact she could almost feel that sludge that was covering her wavelength, wash over her body like a layer of water after a show that just didn't want to let go.

"Ah Maka dear are you feeling better?" Asked Nurse Medusa, only just turned around and noticed one of her four new wards were awake. Medusa was a witch that was able to infiltrate the DWMA and took the position of nurse, from here she was able to spy on the school and spread her own kind of poison amongst the student populace, fights and duels within the DWMA had gone up about 30% since she started work, but none of it really could be traced back to her, it's not her fault they are all hormonal little brats.

"Yes thank you nurse Medusa" answered as Maka moved to get up but stopped when an idea struck her "Nurse Medusa what's the colour of blood?"

Staring at the young girl Medusa calmly answered "For you it should be a deep crimson red, but for other beings the colour changes somewhat, take the Kinshin for example his blood is black, why do you ask Maka?" Maka just stiffened when she heard the _Kinshin_ the source of the madness wavelength and an arch nemesis of Lord Death himself had black blood, she had _his_ blood!

"Um…Um no reason nurse Medusa I w-was just curious was all" answered Maka in one of the most pathetic lies in the world, but hey Maka hasn't lied once in her life until today…should that bother her that she actually _lied_ for once she felt that she should but she couldn't, even if the lie was terrible.

"Now that won't do Maka" chastised Medusa, while inwardly smiling evilly _One of the meisters have black blood aye? And it was Maka Albarn too_ Though Medusa before continuing "You can tell me anything Maka and it will stay between you and me I promise,"

First chastised and now given a promise from the nurse made Maka's lips a little looser and she weighed the options on whether or not she could tell her, well she couldn't really keep it to herself either, it's not like she could find out what this meant for her all information on the Kinshin would only be allowed to Death Scythe's, eventually Maka's internal war reached a conclusion

"M-My blood is black nurse Medusa, I spat it out on the bridge before passing out" answered Maka as she kept her head low and almost teary, it was so much to take in, she had black blood just like the Kinshin that was now locked away somewhere in the DWMA dungeons, what would her friends think of her now, would she be contaminated to them, a freak. As Maka looked down and was about to cry out her thoughts, she was encased in something warm and motherly, something she hadn't have since her mother ran away from her father after he cheated on her with another woman, nurse Medusa had hugged her.

"Shush little one it is alright, there is no problem with your blood being black, your just a little different from everyone else-" shushed Medusa before being cut off by Maka screaming

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE DIFFERENT!" which only caused the tears to actually start and her to sob into Medusa's over coat.

"Black blood is useful though, watch this, you watching?" urged Medusa as she slowly pulled out a scalpel from her robes and brought it up slowly to Maka's hand, she could feel the crying girl stiffen when the blade came near which is exactly what she wanted, if Maka freaked out her blood would react to danger and armour her skin, it was an instant way of showing the bonuses of black blood, to actually armour the skin on will power was actually a much harder task to complete.

"Now watch what happens when I try to cut your hand" lectured Medusa as she pressed the scalpel onto her hand and then slowly and purposefully dragged it across it, only to reveal that it didn't cut at all, not even a skin follicle could came off even with one of the world's sharpest tools even in the hands of someone who has copious amount of practice with the tool.

Maka just stared at her hand in amazement, her sobs now forgotten, too shocked at the fact that the scalpel did nothing against her skin.

"Now Maka I know this is new to you and black blood is very useful, you must promise me to never ever tell anyone you have it, okay?" asked Medusa in Mock concern, really she was her normal chaotic and planning self just thinking of how much this one showed much more promise, compared to…_Crona_…if only she could get this one away from lord deaths influence.

"Your blood is very powerful, from what I can remember your blood can harden till it is stronger than steel, you can also sharpen it to a point. I have even seen some witches _experiments_ summon whole weapons with their blood, they are the truly powerful and scary users" explained Medusa

"s-sure nurse Medusa, you don't want me to tell anyone because people will think I am the next K-Kinshin right?" asked Maka, at the nod she continued "Okay, but nurse Medusa if you are okay with it, and since you know so much, c-could you maybe be able to teach me to control it? I just know it's _wrong_, I can feel it in my veins as it sings for dark acts I have never even heard of before, I don't want my own blood to control me nurse Medusa"

Smiling now Medusa just answered "Of course Maka, I will teach you all that I know from the library and _other_ cases" she spoke with a shiver in distaste, it wasn't entirely a lie, it did come from a library, _her_ library, and Crona was a good test subject, if only to see the tolerances of the black blood and what it can do when the subject becomes… detached

"Thank you so much nurse Medusa and sorry for sobbing like a little girl all over you" apologized Maka as she slowly detached herself from Medusa's warm embrace, only for an cool chill to calm her again.

"That's okay Maka, I am only glad I could help with your black blood problem"

"BLACK BLOOD!"

Both woman turned to see Black Star, another one of the four wards, standing on his bed in what can only be a dramatic gobsmacked pose, obviously not actually seeing the importance of his statement, more like he was gobsmacked because someone was different from him, in a way he hasn't even thought of 'improving' in his quest to surpass god.

Sadly his exclamation woke some of the more intelligent occupants and as they woke so did their cognitive thinking, factoring into what Black star just said, and then staring at a now fidgeting Maka with their eyes demanding an answer to why Black Star yelled out what he did.

Maka who just looked between her friends questioning looks and Medusa who just had a concerned look on her face, Maka tried to convey her question through her eyes "_should I tell them?" _she only got a simple 'I don't know' from Medusa before Maka took in a deep breath and then it out.

"Guys… um… yesterday I found out I have black blood"

"hhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" was all her friends could say, but as the statement sank in so did the small lessons they had been taught about the cursed blood, it was highly dangerous to the person with it, only a few would be able to survive with it in their system without breaking out into maniacal laughter as the black blood literally melted them from the inside out.

Of course Black Star with his forward thinking of, I have red blood-Maka has black blood-cool; he was the first to reply with his extremely loud voice, especially in a such a small room of the nurses office.

"That's wicked Maka!" exclaimed the blue spiky boy already jumping around, much to the disapproving look of nurse Medusa.

"No Black Star it isn't, you see the problem is that the _source _of black blood is well…" her bravery dying off, till all she could do was look towards Medusa with pleading eyes, who nodded in understanding.

"Kids the source of black blood comes from the Kinshin who is imprisoned in this very academy" finished Medusa as she just watched Maka for reactions, though she did note how everyone except that idiot Black Star flinched away from Maka when they said the Kinshin is where Maka's cursed blood came from, "_good, that will make my job easier if her friends abandon her_"

"T-that's okay Maka you still have us okay" answered Maka's unasked question of loneliness, though shaky was his answer it seemed to placate Maka if only a little. Medusa just watched the friends try to reknit their friendship together and it caused her to smile watching the stitching already tearing before they could even fix the problem in the first place.

"Thanks guys" answered Maka before turning towards Medusa "do we look well enough to leave?"

"Yes yes, you lot look fine especially that moron in the corner" said Medusa with amusement as she directed towards Black Star who was busy planning his 'I'm back' pose "So get out of here you lot" now making shooing gestures, Medusa got the lot of them out of the nurses office before her polite and kindly smile twisted and turned into a sadistic smile as her plans came together "_Where Crona failed Maka will pass, I will make sure of it_"

When the friends left for the day you could cut the air with a blunt force object it was that thick, everyone was walking on eggshells around Maka afraid to stir the cursed blood and cause the blood massacres it was known for, after they informed Death the kid and informed him not to tell anyone he was paler then usual and patty was quiet for a change, while Liz just looked like she would rather be any where else then what she would describe later from prying ears as a 'walking atomic bomb, just waiting on the fool to piss it off', the other members all seemed to agree to a much smaller degree but still agreed that pissing Maka off now was dangerous, the one who looked worse was Maka herself, as it turns out that black blood was like a super enhancement to humans who could survive it, thus she actually heard Liz's statement and her friends actions but had to solemnly agree that she was dangerous now, even to her friends.

The next day didn't make life any easier, first she cut herself this morning by accident, it really pissed her off which caused her blood to spike out and speared the glass Soul was just about to drink out of, only for him to slowly move his hand away from the sharp blood now in the drink and shuffle down the hall to get ready, without his drink. Meeting up with her friends were more subdued as well, with the shock that one of their friends had cursed blood had settled in they freaked out more, just breathing too much could have cut the tension that morning, it's almost like you could play it like a well strung guitar.

School wasn't much better as Maka walked the halls with Soul 5 ft to the rear(which is further then his usual 1ft he used to stand at) everyone seemed to have learned her secret as every stepped away from her in fear, and some even looked on in disgust, Maka could only hang her head in shame throughout the whole day, not even paying attention to class and her usual guilt tripping that caused her to focus again was just making her feel worse.

"Maka!"

"Yes Professer Stien?" exclaimed Maka, standing to attention only to notice it wasn't required and blushed like an idiot, some members of the class actually sneered at their top student while others chuckled at her stupidity

"Could you please answer the question please Maka" requested Stein pointing towards the question which was a really simple one of 'where did black blood originate from and where has it been used to historic importance'.

Maka smiled at that, rather easy question because when she got home she found books from nurse Medusa talking about the history of black blood and some of the known abilities of the cursed blood. All of the events of black blood that was of historic importance was several massacres performed by the Kinshin himself, all of the gruesome details of how people were dismembered and taken apart brought a small smirk that night and fantasies of how it was, before crushing it and then trying to revaluate her sanity. She didn't get very encouraging results.

"Yes sir, Black blood is a metamorphosis of red blood that had been in over exposure to the madness wavelength or witch magic, all veterans who went missing in action of the warlord's army back when lord death led his army against the witches were later discovered to have died of black blood poisoning, lord death had to create a cure for this, thus the pairing system as the magic would be evenly absorbed between the two allowing greater contact with the enemy before they would have to detox from the magic and madness wavelengths. One of the most historic use of black blood to date was the with the traitor legions of Asura, where the warlord Asura fell from grace and was infected with black blood, leading an army of veterans who survived the black blood poisoning and renegade witches to assault Death's fortress, the battle was long and bloody but eventually warlord Asura, after defeating his fellow warlords, was defeated by lord death and imprisoned in his own skin somewhere within the DWMA" finished Maka feeling quite proud about knowing her 'heritage' no matter whether she agreed with Asura or not. Everyone else in the class was not, they looked on with horror on their faces and some even looked sick and offended someone even defying Lord Death, the only other person in the class who shared her small smile was Stein himself, probably lost in his fantasies of dissection and blood which was oddly no longer creepy to Maka, she would have to ask Medusa about that later.

A/N: How was that guys, I hope I didn't break fandom too much for you guys, please review about it, I am unsure how new this idea is but I would love opinions of wheter it will fly or if I am just building it to crash and burn.

Also I am a very open writer so suggestions are very welcome so drop them in whenever

Thanks for reading guys

Chao

:D


End file.
